Just Stop Talking
by Kagu-tsuchi-13
Summary: Max, once again, says the wrong thing. Will the woman ever learn? Probably not.


Max was in her creative process, trying to come up with a new creation. Ever since they lost a gig to a company with fifty different kinds of cupcakes she was determined to think up something that had never been done before. Easy, right? She wished.

The counter was covered with everything from candy, to cookies, to processed deli meat. None of which was giving her inspiration.

She had also gotten a bottle of rum, to make rum cupcakes. But due to her frustration, more ended up in her then the batter. Why was this so damn hard?

She was on the verge of giving up and retiring to the couch to watch some youtube videos when Caroline came in clutching two very large bags of groceries.

"I got more stuff," she groaned as she set the very heavy bags down. It had been a difficult walk, one of her heels broke ten blocks down, forcing her to wobble the rest of the way.

"Why bother," the dark haired woman sighed as she tossed another failed creation in the trash.

"Come on, Maxy, you can't give up," the blonde assured her girlfriend. "You've been working all morning."

"And I've got squat to show for it, it's like high school all over again," the brunette complained as she went to the sink to wash batter off her hands.

"Every great idea had some failures, look at the Wright Brothers, how many times did they crash before they got the first plane to fly?" the golden haired woman pointed out, hoping to inspire her girlfriend.

"Yeah, and they flew a 120 feet and crash," Max pointed out, not moved by the story. Her personal motto was, "when the going get's tough, run away before the police catch you."

"But they kept at it, and thanks to them, today we have planes so we can fly to Paris and go shopping at the Louvre-Tuileries and Faubourg Saint-Honoré," the blonde informed, recalling her own trip just ten months ago.

"Yeah, what a contribution to modern society," the dark haired woman stated sarcastically.

"Just do it a little while longer and then you can stop," Caroline tried to reason.

Max chuckled. She had heard those words to many times from her ex boyfriends, it felt funny being used in this context. "Fine, but this is hard work."

"What's so hard about it, all you do is throw things in bowls then stir it," the blonde questioned, wondering why Max was complaining so much.

"As you recall, you broke my mixer, I've had to stir by hand, my arm hasn't been this exhausted since the seventh grade," the dark haired woman informed, while holding her limp arm up for visual.

The blonde wasn't going to go there, but she knew there was a dirty joke in there. So instead, she made her way over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Shh, it's okay," the blonde said soothingly. "I'll rub it until it feels good."

There was definitely a dirty joke in that statement, but the dark haired woman didn't want to ruin the moment, so she just moaned in agreement.

"You need a break," the blonde whispered into her loved one's ear. Without breaking apart, she guided her girlfriend to the couch and sat themselves down.

The blonde lied down first with the brunette following, making sure to not put all her weight on the skinny blonde, lest she crush her.

"This creating stuff sucks," the dark haired woman groaned as she buried herself into her girlfriend's chest.

"It can't be that bad, people have been doing it for thousands of years," the blonde pointed out, while simultaneously running her fingers through her girlfriend's dark locks.

"Then let one of them do it, I'm tapped out," the brunette said into the blonde's chest. "I'll just stick to what I know, it's boring but it gets the job done. It worked for my last three boyfriends."

The blonde laughed at that, from the stories her girlfriend told, it didn't sound like Max had been too satisfied sexually with the guys she had been with, including that muscle bound douchebag Robbie.

"Aww, I know how to get those juices flowing," the blonde smirked as she lifted the dark haired woman up slightly.

Max gave a small grin. "Oh, how's that?" she asked, very interested.

The blonde pulled the fabric of Max's t-shirt down slightly and planted a few kisses on her shoulder before moving slightly and lightly attacking the collar bone while her thumbs made their way into the fabric of her girlfriend's jeans.

The dark haired woman let off a low moan. The blonde was an evil tease and she loved it.

The golden haired woman was about to suggest that they take this to the bedroom, when all a sudden the dark haired woman called out, "I got it!"

She practically bolted up, nearly trampling the delicate innards of her girlfriend. She quickly made her way over to the counter and began frantically mixing and stirring things.

"You got what?" the blonde asked, slightly annoyed at having the moment interrupted and very annoyed at being tossed about as if she was an old stuffed animal.

"The biggest thing since Chocolate Twinkies," the dark haired woman informed her other half as she began throwing things into the mixing bowl.

"Oh really, what's this big idea that's going to put Hostess out of business?" the blonde asked, very interested.

Max ignored her girlfriend and went to the freezer and pulled out the Evan Williams. She then went back to the batter and added a generous amount of the bourbon to the batter, then proceeded to stir.

"That's your big idea, bourbon, that's been done," the blonde said exasperated.

"It's not finished," the dark haired woman assured. She went over to the cabinets and pulled out several more unlabeled bottles and jars then proceeded to add them to the batter, occasionally stirring.

The blonde meanwhile, just stood there, watching her girlfriend at work. She had never seen Max like this. The dark haired woman never gave more than twenty percent on anything, outside the bedroom, of course. Yet, here she was going at it like she was delivering a baby.

"Done," the brunette gasped, dropping her spoon. The woman looked as if she had just finished a rigorous workout at the gym, something that Caroline was sure she'd never do.

She stuck her finger into the batter and scooped up some. "Mhh," she sighed as she licked it up. "Ahh, yeah, that's the stuff."

"I'll have what she's having," the blonde said, quoting the famous line.

"That line's dated," the brunette grinned.

"Not to someone who spends half their day on IMDB," the blonde retaliated, having done just that yesterday, while searching for clients.

The brunette chose not to respond to that, instead scooping up another finger full of batter and faux moaning again.

"Let me try," the blonde begged, wanting to see what was giving Max the O-face. A face that she normally gave her.

"No," the dark haired woman said, scooping up some more.

"Please," the blonde begged, giving her best puppy expression, while batting her eyelashes.

The brunette chuckled. "Well, since you asked nicely." She held out her finger towards the blonde.

Caroline eagerly licked the mixture off. It was her second favorite thing to lick off her girlfriend's fingers.

"Oh, my god," she said, once she had licked her girlfriend's fingers clean. It was like there was a Mardi Gras in her mouth. The good kind with the dancing and festivities, not the kind were women flashed their boobs for plastic beads.

"Told you," the brunette smirked, glad at showing her other half that she wasn't just a wizard in the bedroom.

"This is incredible, what did you put in this?" the blonde asked, dying to know.

"Ancient Chinese secret," the dark haired woman joked.

"Come on, tell me," the blonde begged.

"Nope, an artist never reveals her secrets," the dark haired woman said, firmly.

"Since when are you an artist?" the golden haired woman asked.

"I'm an _artist_," she said, putting an emphasis on the tist part.

"Artist, you are making fatty baked goods, not painting the Sistine Chapel," the blonde scoffed.

"Don't be harshing on my creative mellow," the brunette ordered, giving an odd hand gesture.

"Whatever you say, Picasso," the blonde stated sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

"Picasso, please," the dark haired woman scoffed. "I'm an Artemisia Gentilesch."

"Who?" the blonde questioned, having never heard of the person.

"Seventeenth century Italian Baroque painter, painted all the cruel hardships that women faced, not appreciated in her time," the dark haired woman stated, having idolized the woman for her work.

Caroline was surprised that her girlfriend was so knowledgeable on the subject, especially since the woman couldn't even finish an article in the T.V. Guide.

"Well, I'm glad you are so creative in the kitchen," the blonde told her, grateful that she could come up with something new.

"I wasn't always, but I guess I'm really into experimenting these days," the dark haired woman laughed. She turned to her girlfriend, figuring she'd laugh as well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the golden haired woman demanded, taking offense at what was just said.

"What, I just meant that-" Max started to say, before being interrupted.

"You think I'm just an experiment," the blonde went on, a vein beginning to pop in her neck.

"Come on, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant, you know," the dark haired woman chuckled, trying to think of something, anything, but drawing a massive blank. "Like when you are in high school and you've had half a bottle of Smirnoff-"

"Now, I'm a drunken experiment," the blonde shouted, her voice abnormally high.

Max had never seen her like this. It wasn't the first time that she had seen her angry and definitely not the first time that she had pissed off her other half, but this. For once she was actually scared of Caroline.

"I..I..need some air," the blonde said grabbing her jacket and running out before Max could say anything.

Max groaned and picked up the bottle of Evan Williams and drained it in one gulp. She was always saying the wrong thing around her girlfriend and having to pay for it. Well, she might as well get her couch bed ready now.

Elsewhere, a certain ex-socialite was walking down the street, passing by a few bums offering ear jobs for five bucks. What that was, well the blonde didn't care to find out.

The woman didn't know what to do. She thought about going by one of Brooklyn's many bars or liquor stores, but decided against it. She did not want to be one of those people who turned to alcohol to solve all her problems. For fear, she would end up some loser who collected dolls and spent ten hours a day playing Xbox, those people were hopeless.

She continued on, while thinking back. This little incident was very similar to what happened two weeks ago back at the supermarket when they ran into Max's old friend. She had been _slightly _jealous and the fact that the bitch was practically hitting on Max right in front of her didn't help. Of course, it also didn't help that Max completely neglected to mention that Caroline was her girlfriend.

Sure, the very next day Caroline had ended up in a similar situation and ended up with her foot in her mouth. But in the end, they forgave each other and made up, six times.

Still, what had really bothered her wasn't that Max had said that she was just her friend, it was the fact that she had said it so casually. Without even thinking.

She rounded through the park. It dawned on her that her feet were killing her, in her earlier dramatic exist she hadn't taken the time to change her shoes. Sighing, she sat down on one of the park's unsanitary benches.

She looked around, it was the usual misfits, drug dealers, prostitutes, two thugs who were beating up an old man, a girl who was either a prostitute or dressed slutty, wait...?

She looked back over at the man, he was groaning in pain, the two men, both who looked like wanna-be Eminems, were taking turns punching and kicking the man in the ribs.

Caroline was about to do absolutely nothing, when she was sparred. A man, who looked to be the same height as her without her heels, walked over to the two thugs.

"Excuse me gentlemen, would you kindly leave this nice senior alone?" he asked the men.

"Beat it, pretty boy," one of them stated.

"I warn you, you don't want to mess with me," the man warned. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

"Like this," one of the thugs said while throwing a haymaker.

The man caught the punch with ease, then snapped the thug's arm behind his back. "I warned you, you mess with the bull, now you get the horns," he said before going Bruce Lee on them.

It was like something out of a campy 70s Kung Fu movie. The short man made quick work of the two thugs, knocking them both out, then lifting them with ease and dropping them in a sandbox, which just happened to be where most people went to pee.

"That was amazing," Caroline said, running over to the hero as he helped up the senior.

"No big thing, I do it all the time," the man said as he dusted off his hands.

Now that she could see him up close, she recognized the man. "You are the guy from the Kinetic commercial," Caroline stated, recalling seeing him on T.V.

"Yeah, that's who I am," he said, slightly annoyed that she didn't know that he was the number 2 Bantamweight fighter in the world. "Just call me Urijah."

"Sure Urijah, can I buy you a cup of coffee?" she offered.

"Why not," he agreed as he began walking with her.

They walked in silence, Urijah wondering why the woman was suddenly being silent. "Does something have you down?" he asked, sensing the hostility in the air.

"You don't want to hear about...well I've had some problems, a couple of weeks ago Max said that I was just a friend and then today we got into a fight and I stormed out," she informed the fighter.

"Is Max your boyfriend or something?" he asked confused.

"Or something," Caroline agreed, just realizing that Max was a unisex name. Strange that it never came up before.

"Oh," he said, filling in the blanks.

"Yeah," she agreed, hoping that the guy didn't have a problem. She encountered many prejudices being with a woman such as... Okay, so no one had a problem with it and most fully encouraged it and cheered whenever they made out at the diner, but still.

"So, what happened with Max?" the male asked as they made their way onto the sidewalk.

"It's just, a few weeks ago we were out and she ran into her old friend, Max told her friend that we were just friends, it got to me. I forgave her, but then earlier she was joking around and she said that she was really into experimenting. As in the kind two girls do after they've gone to a Nicki Minaj concert and had half a bottle of Grey Goose."

She stopped. She was getting a little too personal. She looked to the man, expecting him to be shocked, instead he looked indifferent.

"That's it?" he asked, expecting something worse.

"What do you mean that's it. She said that she was experimenting. Like the kind two girls and a guy do after going to a-," she stopped herself before she shared even more personal details.

"Isn't it good that you can joke about your relationship the way you do? It's obviously not easy for you guys, both being girls and all. She obviously feels comfortable around you to be able to joke about the way she did," the man informed her. "You got yourself a keeper."

Caroline stopped in her tracks and thought. He had a point. Max used to be uptight about them being together, but lately she was much more easy going. She was no longer afraid of the public displays of affection, nor being seen together. And it's not like she was rushing to go back to dating guys.

"Wow, you are really smart, if the commercial thing doesn't work out you should become a therapist," she praised, very oblivious to what the man did and had achieved.

"Yeah, the commercial thing, so you never watched Spike, Fox, Fuel T.V? " he asked.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

"Hold on," he said as he took out his iPhone, wishing that he had changed his ring tone. "What, sure, I'll take that guy on any day, he said what about me? I'm going to knock out all his teeth. What, sure. I'll be there in two hours."

The call ended and he turned back to Caroline. "Gotta take a rain check on the coffee, just got a gig, got to prepare," he said as he ran off. "Nice talking to you, hope things work out with Max."

"That must be some commercial," Caroline said as she watched him run off eagerly.

Later, after stopping by the bakery to pick up Max's favorite cheesecake, Caroline went home, hoping to patch things up.

As she walked in and set the box down, she noticed that the place was abnormally dark. She hoped that Max didn't forgot to pay the electric bill, again.

"Anyone there?" Caroline called out, not liking this.

Nervously, she walked in. The kitchen was empty, save for the mess of ingredients and mixtures that had been left out.

Taking a deep breath, the woman continued on, hoping that she wouldn't find Max pinned to the wall with a butcher knife and some ominous warning written in her blood.

Now the woman regretted renting the Happening. Not because she was getting freaked out, it was just a really shitty movie.

"Hello?" she said as she opened the bedroom door and gasped.

The entire room was surrounded by candles while the bed was covered in rose petals. To top it off, some smooth jazz was playing in the background.

Caroline stood there in awe, not believing what she was seeing.

"About time you got home," the voice of Max called out.

Caroline turned around to see her loved one standing there in a very flattering red, lace teddy that gave great attention to her best assets.

"Max, when did-," the golden haired woman started to ask before she was interrupted.

"Shh," the dark haired woman said as she pushed her on the bed before climbing on top.

Caroline started to say something but found herself unable to speak as the dark haired goddess grinded back and forth, tossing her hair around while waving her glorious mounds in the blonde's face, all without making any contact between them.

So this was what getting a lap dance was like. Now, she knew why her dad went to that strip club every week when he said he was off to his business meeting.

The blonde could barely take it. "Max, I-" she started to say.

"Shh, no talking," the dark haired woman whispered seductively before pushing her girlfriend on the pillow and leaning over. "It's Caroline time now."

Well, the golden haired woman couldn't argue with that, so she just grinned and lied back, greatly anticipating what was to come.

Much, much later, the two girls were lying side by side, basking in post sex ecstasy.

"Wow, we should fight more often," the blonde mused as she lie on her side to face her girlfriend.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty to fight about, I accidentally dropped your toothbrush in the toilet," the dark haired woman chuckled.

Caroline rolled her eyes, before rising up slightly, making sure the blanket covered her lady parts. She turned to look down at her loved one. "Hey, Max, I was thinking, maybe I did over react earlier, I know it's rough and all, but-"

"No, you were right, I guess, I should take this seriously," Max interrupted. "You aren't an experiment, you are my-."

"It's okay," the blonde said as she clutched Max's hand.

"Girlfriend," Max finished.

"What?" the blonde asked confused.

"You are my girlfriend," Max informed.

"Oh my god," the golden haired woman gasped. She said it, she actually said it. In the almost five months that they were together, Max had never referred to her as her girlfriend, not even in private.

"It has a nice ring to it," the brunette grinned. "Much better than lesbian scissoring buddies."

The blonde rolled her eyes. Leave it to Max to kill a mood, still nothing could dampen her spirits at this moment. "This calls for a celebration," she said to her girlfriend.

"Oh, what'd you have in mind?" the brunette asked eagerly.

"Only one way to celebrate," the blonde stated. "Pancakes."

The brunette blinked twice. Was she serious?

"I wonder if IHOP delivers?" the golden haired woman asked aloud before wrapping the blanket around herself and running to the kitchen.

The dark haired woman sat there, exposed to the cold and confused. Not the kind of celebrating she was thinking of, then again, pancakes were pancakes. "Wait for me," she finally said, as she covered herself with a pillow and ran to join her other half.

The next day at the diner, Max's newest creation was a hit. Dubbed the Chocolate Bourbon Banzai, nearly everyone there loved the creations and eagerly wanted more.

The fact that the creations had a generous amount of bourbon and the diner didn't have a liquor license, well that was information that didn't need to be repeated. Just like the fact that the mayonnaise wasn't always refrigerated.

"Looks like it's a hit, girlfriend," Max said to her other half as she sold the last cupcake to a man who was on a diet and begged to not tell his wife.

"It sure is," Caroline agreed, though getting sick of being called girlfriend. Max had been doing it all morning.

"Hey, girlfriend, we better get more ingredients, we got three orders to fill," Max informed as she set the glass dish back on the counter. "We'll be a success in no time, girlfriend."

"Okay, I get it, you don't have to say it every time," the blonde groaned, getting sick of hearing the g-word.

"Whatever you say," Max agreed. "Girlfriend."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


End file.
